Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida
by AdolfoGonzalez
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico que tuvo una mala vida y que oculta un horrible secreto, tan horrible que ningún familiar lo sabía excepto su madre. Él, junto con su muy pequeña familia, acaban en un mundo lleno de ponis y criaturas mitológicas, en su estadía tendrá que lidiar con 6 ponis alocadas y reinos vecinos, para poder seguir adelante.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, como verán empecé de nuevo por razones que no tengo ganas de mencionar... voy a mejorar la historia pero algunas cosas no se van a modificar**

**Antes de continuar, si no han visto el primer "intento" de capitulo, entonces aquí les dejo como se va a manejar, hago esto para mejorar un poco la historia**

* * *

**hola** : Conciencia

'hola' : Pensamientos.

- hola - : Diálogos.

_- hola - _: dialogo en español

[hola] : Sonidos

*hola* : Ciertas acotaciones como toser, estornudar, golpear, etc.

P.D.V. : Narración en primera persona.

* * *

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, en la Autopista BR 101 **_(Búsquenla si quieren)_** iba un Peugeot 206 Azul metalizado en camino a Rio de Janeiro. Iban 3 chicos dentro del auto:

El conductor tenia pelo castaño y corto, piel un poco morena, ojos marrón oscuro, una remera-mangas cortas de color verde-agua, unos anteojos de sol grandes, un jean claro, y unas zapatillas grises con detalles verdes, de 25 años y medía un metro ochenta centímetros.

El que iba en el asiento del pasajero tenía pelo castaño y le cubría la frente, piel un poco más oscura que el conductor, ojos marrón oscuro, remera-mangas cortas de color rojo con un cráneo en medio y un buzo blanco abierto con rayas negras, unos anteojos de sol un poco más pequeños que los del conductor, un pantalón negro, unas zapatillas negras con detalles grises, de 24 años y medía un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros.

El que Iba en el asiento de atrás tenía pelo negro y largo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, piel clara, ojos marrón oscuro **_(Los tres tenemos los ojos de color marrón, aclaro)_** una remera blanca y una chaqueta marrón de cuero parecida a la de "Alone In The Dark", unos anteojos del mismo color que de los de "Deus Ex", un pantalón de jean negros, unas zapatillas negras con detalles naranja fuerte y grises, de 19 años y medía un metro noventa y cinco centímetros.

**_P.D.V ¿?_**

- Chicos ¿por dónde estamos pasando? - dije mientras miraba el paisaje

¿?: - Estamos pasando por... Paraty-Santa Cruz, faltan unas cuantas horas de viaje para llegar a Rio de Janeiro. -

- ¡Perfecto! el viaje estuvo muy aburrido, Maxi, ¿qué compraste para tomar? -

Maxi: - Traje unas cervezas, un Gancia, una Sprite y una bolsa grande con hielo. -

¿?: - Te dije que compraras agua. -

- El Sergio tiene razón, el alcohol solo empeora la sed. -

Maxi: - No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión. -

- No recuerdo haberte pedido que compraras alcohol, además que no vas a tomar... - Dije mientras guardaba el Gancia y la Sprite en mi maleta - agradezco el Gancia pero igual, no tienes que tomar alcohol porque eres el conductor. -

Maxi: - ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Qué sucedió con el Adolfo que tuvo una pelea con 4 ladrones armados? *Sarcasmo*- Me quedé mirándolo con cara de "No jodas"

- No tengo miedo, pero quiero seguir vivo, además lo esos ladrones eran unos inútiles, y ya fue suficiente con lo que pasó en México hace 2 años, por cierto, gracias por el recibimiento, cuando uno pierde el ojo izquierdo y despierta de un coma de 2 semanas, espera ser recibido por su familia con una torta aplastada en la cara. -

Maxi: - Por tu culpa no pudimos disfrutar las vacaciones, nos las pasamos en el hospital esperando a que te despertaras. -

- Sufro un accidente que me deja en coma, pierdo el ojo, y lo único que te importa es que nos perdimos las vacaciones, se nota que no te importa mi salud ni la del Sergio. - después de eso no volvió a decir nada, agarré una botella de cerveza, la destapé y nos serví a los 3, después de un rato se terminó la botella, destapé la otra y nos volví a servir, cuando se terminó la cerveza, miré la hora en mi Iphone 5s Negro 'Que pedazo de porquería, mi viejo N8 era mejor' y decía las 8 de la noche

- Chicos, voy a dormir despiértenme cuando lleguemos o si vamos a parar en algún lugar a descansar. - Dije mientras esperaba a que alguno me contestara, conociéndolos se olvidarían de mi

Sergio: - No hay problema. - Me acomodé y me dispuse a dormir

**_30 Minutos después_**

¿?: - ¿Que mierda está haciendo ese imbécil? -Me tallé los ojos y trate de levantarme para poder ver quien hablaba, estaba medio adormilado

¿?: - Parece que está ebrio. - traté de mirar a mi alrededor y vi que mis primos estaban hablando

Sergio: - ¡Mierda, CUIDADO! - Vi que el auto que estaba enfrente chocó haciendo que varios autos chocaran - !Agárrense¡ - ya tenía el cinturón puesto y traté de agarrarme del asiento, en el momento en que el auto chocó, se dio vuelta y salimos rodando

* * *

**_20 minutos después_**

- Agh... *cof cof* chi-chicos... ¿están... bien? *cof cof cof* - miré a mi alrededor y noté que estábamos volteados verticalmente, estaba colgando de mi cinturón, miré al Maxi y al Sergio y parecían inconscientes - C-chicos... *cof* des... pierten... *cof cof* ten... nemos... que... salir de aquí. *cof cof* - me costaba respirar, el humo y el cinturón me estaban asfixiando 'Mierda tenemos que salir antes de que explote'

Traté de abrir las puertas pero estaban cerradas y antes de que pudiera desabrocharme el cinturón, se empezó a incendiar alrededor del auto - ¡Chicos *cof cof* Despierten...! - traté de despertarlos hablándoles, sacudiéndolos, golpeando sus asientos, pero no funciono, traté de romper las ventanillas para poder escapar - Rómpete *patada* vamos *patada* ¡Vamos! *patada* ¿¡porque no se rompe!? [Vidrio rompiéndose] ¡Perfecto! - desabroché mi cinturón y traté de salir por la ventana tratando de trepar

[Explosión]

* * *

'¿Qué es esto...? ¿Estoy muerto...? ¿Así se siente...? ¿Todo va a terminar así...?' son las únicas preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza, solo veía... oscuridad... oscuridad infinita... no sabía si tenía el ojo abierto o lo tenía cerrado, pero... sentía como si estuviera... flotando

Después de un tiempo, sentí como dejaba de flotar y empezaba a caer. De la nada toda la oscuridad se fue y hubo una luz que me dejó ciego por lo que he estado en la oscuridad mucho tiempo **_3 segundos después_** pude ver mejor por donde estaba cayendo, parecía una especie de bosque o selva, no me puse a pensar mucho que era porque lo que más me importaba era: que debía estar muerto pero no lo estoy y ahora me estoy cayendo desde quien sabe cuántos metros y capaz que ahora si me muero

[Thud]

- Agh... *cof cof* mierda... sobrevivo a una cosa para casi morir por otra, Dios debe estar o muy enojado o le di lastima. - **El desgraciado es el Troll máximo** me empecé a sobar la espalda por el dolor, me levanté y me sentía más... liviano, como si hubiera perdido mucho peso en solo unos segundos. No le presté atención y traté de ver donde estaba - Ajá, ¿Dónde estoy? o mejor dicho ¿Como terminé aquí? si estábamos casi en medio del desierto. - miré donde estaba parado y alado cerca mío estaban mis maletas, las tomé y miré si nada se había roto, en especial mi guitarra acústica y mi notebook.

* * *

Reino Changeling

Un changeling estaba corriendo por un corredor largo y oscuro hasta llegar con una sala grande conde había un trono, en el cual estaba la reina Chrysalis.

Changeling: - Mi señora traigo noticias.

Crhysalis: - Espero que sean importantes

Changeling: Hemos detectado que se han abierto 3 portales y han salido 3 seres vivos, uno a caído cerca de nuestro territorio, otro a caído cerca del territorio de los Minotauros y el otro a caído en el territorio de Equestria, este último emana una energía muy poderosa, inclusive al de los elementos de la armonía o las princesas. -

Chrysalis: - mmmmm... puede que nos sirva para vencer a los ponis, traigan al ser que cayó cerca de nuestro reino, puede que nos sirva de algo. -

Changeling: - como ordene. -

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de que el siguiente capitulo sea más largo, además, si no han leído como era antes mejor para evitar un par de cosas.**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Por qué empezaste a ver MLP FIM?**

**yo lo hice porque he escuchado muchas cosas de la serie y al jugar juegos de Steam, encontré a varios bronis y... bueno quería saber por qué les gustaba, valió la pena.**


	2. Capitulo 1 El comité de bienvenida

**_ADVERTENCIA:_**** Lean el capitulo anterior porque lo modifiqué... COMPLETO**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:_**** No soy dueño de MLP FIM, juegos, películas, series u animes mencionados durante la producción de este Fanfic**

* * *

**Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo, antes de leerlo, les pido por favor que lean el capitulo anterior, lo modifiqué para que tenga una historia más concreta. Perdón por la tardanza, es que tenía un bloqueo. Me sentía como Twilight cuando no tenía nada que poner en el reporte de la armonía. Modifiqué bastantes cosas, va a estar en español la narración será diferente de mi idea original**

**A y si no encuentro como poner para simular un sonido, le voy a poner "imagine ruido de... " y bueno no soy bueno con esas cosas**

* * *

**_P.D.V. Narrador_**

Tomó sus cosas y se quedó pensando hacia donde tenía que ir. Después de unos segunditos, decidió subirse a un árbol bien alto para ver algún lugar cercano al cual ir. Después de mirar aproximadamente unos... 20 árboles, encontró uno bastante alto, dejó sus cosas debajo del árbol y trató de subir a la copa

**_7 minutos después_**

Adolfo. - ¿te iba a trepar o no? parezco loco así - dijo después de varios intentos fallidos, logró subir a la copa del árbol. Después de mirar unos segundos, logró divisar lo que parecía un pueblo y luego trató de bajarse después de 3 minutos, bajó del árbol, tomó sus cosas y salió caminando en busca del pueblo

**_6 minutos después_**

Se escucha el ruido de ramas romperse y hojas siendo aplastadas, sé preparó para correr. Miró rápidamente alrededor y no vio nada. El ruido cambió, era como si algo se cayera al suelo, caminó despacio hacía donde provenía el sonido

Al ver el lugar del cual provenía el ruido se alejó un poco. Había un león, se alejó más despacio que antes. Al mirarlo detenidamente, se nota que no es un león común, este tenía alas de murciélago y tenía una cola de escorpión. '¿Una Mantícora? ¿Cómo puede existir esa cosa?' pensó al ver al animal

Lenta y sigilosamente me alejó para no despertarlo 'Parezco un camaleón por como camino' Lo que decía en la mitología, era que son venenosos y muy peligrosos por su fuerza y velocidad, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a esa cosa

Una vez alejado de la manticora, siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba el pueblo sin dejar de mirar atrás, el paisaje se notaba lúgubre pero a la vez pintoresco, demasiado raro después de caminar un poco, le dio hambre. Antes de seguir caminando, buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera comer y solo encontró un peral, trepó el árbol para tomar unas cuantas y bajó 14.

**_- DIJE UNAS CUANTAS - _**el estúpido miro para arriba

Adolfo. - Bueno, no te enojes. Ya las corte, no las puedo devolver. - dijo el puto mientras se comía una

**_- Bueno, PERO QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, tienes que seguir la historia -_**

**_4 minutos después_** llegó a una especie de sendero que iba del bosque hacia el pueblo 'Al fin, ya me cansé de este lugar' pensó mientras caminaba en dirección al pueblo

Cuando iba llegando al pueblo, vio un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Ponyville"

Adolfo. - El nombre más estúpido del mundo, hablan en español, mucho mejor... creo - dijo mientras pasaba por alado del cartel, siguió caminando por el camino hasta que llegar al pueblo.

Al mirar al pueblo se quedó con cara de idiota, pues todo lo que había eran ponis - Estoy loco, está claro, todas esas peleas me atrofiaron el cerebro y el choque lo remató. Esto no puede ser... son... ponis, son my pequeños como para ser caballos - Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a los ponis. Eran coloridos, algunos eran pegasos, otros unicornios y otros... "normales" Tenían puestos alforjas, tenían marcas raras en los muslos y parecía que algunos estaban comprando verduras y... todo eso **_(No me hagan poner actividades, no se me ocurre ninguna)_**

Se preocupó porque capaz que ahora mismo está en un sanatorio mental con una camisa de fuerza en una habitación aprueba de golpes y hablando con una pared mientras se inclina de atrás hacia adelante con una sonrisa estilo "Jeff the Killer" y con los ojos abiertos al máximo, mientras un guardia golpeaba la puerta con una tonfa y le gritaba que se callara

Mientras pasaba, notó que algunos se detuvieron para mirarlo, algunos lo miraban con miedo y entraban a las casas y habían otros que lo miraban con curiosidad. Se pueden sentir algunos murmureos como "¿Mama, que es esa cosa?" o "¿Eso es un changeling?" o "Aléjense, parece peligroso"

Adolfo. - 'Ofende que me trataran de cosa o que me dijeran "Changeling" Ni la menor idea de lo que sea eso, pero de una u otra forma ofende' pensó ante los comentarios de los ponis mientras seguía caminando

Después sintió como si algo se hubiera caído pero no le prestó atención, y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una especie de casa-árbol

Adolfo. -'¿Cómo es que sigue vivo si está ahuecado? ' pensó mientras se sentaba a un costado del "árbol" para descansar

**_0.00005 segundos después_** enfrente de él apareció un pegaso de pelaje dorado con crin y cola de color rosado "una hembra" pensó mientras la veía de... pesuñas a cabeza y en su hocico tenía...

Adolfo. -'¿mi Iphone 5?' pensó mientras veía al pegaso 'Capaz que era eso que se cayó hace rato' ella se acercó despacio hacia donde estaba, se notaba que tenía MUCHO miedo

Estiró su brazo izquierdo despacio hacia ella para no asustarla, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pero luego se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó y así darle el Iphone en la mano, acercó su brazo derecho y le acarició despacio la cabeza y notó que traía a un conejo en el lomo, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo. Dejó de ponerle atención al conejo y miró a la pegaso de nuevo "Por favor que pueda hablar" pensó mientras dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza

Adolfo. - Emmm... hola... cómo te llamas - dijo mientras miraba a la pegaso a los ojos, esta se sorprendió, pero seguía estando asustada

. - S...soy Fluttershy - dijo muy tímidamente - ¿C...cómo te ll...llamas?

Adolfo. - Hola Fluttershy - 'Disimula que todo esto es natural' - Mi nombre es Adolfo González, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme en donde estamos? *Sonrisa nerviosa* - dijo de forma muy nerviosa y obvia

Fluttershy. -E... estamos en Ponyville, es un pueblo de Equestria. - dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa - ¿E...eres un humano?

Adolfo. - '¿Equestria? ¿Donde mierda estoy? Al menos sé porque todos se asustaban ' Si, si soy un humano, ¿No has visto uno antes? - 'no sé porque pregunté, obviamente no ha visto uno antes'

Fluttershy. - Emmm... no, no he visto un humano antes. -

Adolfo. - De acuerdo, me tengo que ir. - dijo mientras se levantaba

Fluttershy. - ¿A dónde? - preguntó mucho más tranquila

Adolfo. - ... No sé, no sé a dónde ir y... no sé cómo llegué aquí... no sé qué hacer. - dijo mientras se cubría los ojos

Fluttershy. - ¿Qué te parece si te llevó con mi amiga? capaz que ella sepa como regresarte. Ella es muy inteligente. -

Adolfo estaba a punto de responder pero justo llegaron unos ponis con armaduras de oro y lanzas

Adolfo. - Fluttershy aléjate - dijo sin dejar de mirar a los ponis y Fluttershy se fue hacia donde estaba la entrada al bosque. Se quedó mirándolos con las lanzas '¿Como las sostienen?' pensó mientras veía las lanzas y a los guardias, que eran en total unos 10 'Más vale que sean buenos guardias o que haya un buen hospital cerca, porque los van a tener que momificar con yesos si quieren molestarme' habían 4 unicornios, 3 pegasos, y 3 ponis "normales" algunos le llegaban a la cadera

De entre todos ellos, resaltaba uno que tenía una armadura diferente, la de los otros guardias eran completamente doradas con una estrella de 5 puntas de color celeste en frente. La armadura de este guardia era morada con bordes dorados, al igual que el casco y tenía una estrella de 6 puntas de color morado, dentro de un escudo morado más oscuro. El guardia era un unicornio blanco, con crin y cola de celeste con azul 'Capaz que sea un capitán o algo así' pensó mientras el guardia se acercaba

Capitán. - Detente ahí. Tenemos órdenes de llevarte al castillo. -

Adolfo. - ¿Al menos tienen idea de lo que soy? - decía con una sonrisa burlesca y el guardia negó con la cabeza - Lo suponía - Tomó sus cosas y se fue caminando hacia donde iba, haciendo que los guardias lo apunten con sus lanzas - Háganse un favor: váyanse y eviten terminar en el hospital. - siguió caminando y un poni normal salió corriendo hacia él con su lanza apuntándole

El guardia le apuntó en la cabeza con la lanza, cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, rápidamente corrió su cabeza a la derecha, soltó su estuche y su maleta para poder tomar la lanza y romperla por la mitad. El guardia se quedó atónito por lo que pasó, aprovechó y le metió un puntapié en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia un puesto de zanahorias

Adolfo. - Dije que no estoy de humor para tener una pelea. - Arrojó la lanza rota al suelo y tomó sus cosas para irse

Capitán. - Atáquenlo - todos los guardias salieron en contra de él con sus lanzas lista, menos el capitán. Dio un suspiro y dejó sus cosas apoyadas en la casa-árbol. Los guardias aprovecharon que estaba contra la casa para rodearlo y apuñalarlo. Esquivó las lanzas dejando que se incrusten contra la casa-árbol, aprovechó y rompió 4 lanzas, las 5 restantes fueron desatascadas antes de que las rompiera

Cuando estaba por avanzar, no pudo porque notó que su chaqueta estaba siendo jalada. Miró su chaqueta y notó que un pedazo de lanza que había roto, estaba atravesando su chaqueta. En ese instante, algo dentro de él se rompió

Un guardia pegaso salió volando hacia él para meterle una estocada y este pasó de largo porque lo esquivó dando un giro de 180º sobre su pie izquierdo, aprovechó el impulso para meterle una patada con el pie derecho y así mandarlo contra el árbol dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza. Cuando se dio vuelta, le metieron 4 estocadas al mismo tiempo, 2 en el pecho, 1 en el hombro izquierdo y la otra en el brazo derecho

Los guardias empujaban para someterlo contra el árbol, pero no lo movían ni medio centímetro, solo enterraban más profundo las lanzas

Ya cansado de la estupidez de los guardias, agarro la lanza del brazo, la sacó y le arrancó la punta, se sacó la lanza del otro hombro y le arrancó la punta y luego tomó las dos lanzas del pecho y se las sacó, Caminó hacia los ponis y cuando uno trataba de embestirlo, este le metía una patada en la cara arrojándolos hacia atrás, a otros los agarraba y los golpeaba contra el suelo y los lanzaba o a los puestos de venta o a los guardias, un pegaso salió volando rápidamente hacia sus piernas, este saltó y aplastó al poni con sus pies, quebrándole 4 costillas. Los guardias empezaron a dudar si atacar o no, pero un poni de tierra salió corriendo hacia él y este lo tomó y uso su propio impulso contra él y lo golpeó contra el suelo **_( watch?v=K8gLqIR3r2Q WWE Finishers 2013 por Yoshi Tatsu pónganlo en el segundo 57)_**. Luego un pegaso salió volando hacia él y trató de tumbarlo, este, aprovechó el impulso y le hizo el RKO de Randy Orton. Los demás guardias salieron en contra de él dudosamente, uno por uno iban cayendo, hasta que solo quedaron los unicornios en pie. Los unicornios lo apuntaron con sus cuernos y empezaron a cargar su magia para dispararle cuando vieron que él se les acercaba para atacarlos

Capitán. - ¡Ahora! - grito apuntando a Adolfo con su casco, todos los guardias le lanzaron bolas de energía, este los esquivó saltando hacia su derecha en el último segundo antes de que lo impactaran, los guardias siguieron disparándole y él siguió esquivando los ataques lanzándose al suelo o cubriéndose con algunos objetos que habían en el pueblo

Adolfo. - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - dijo casi en un susurro - ¿Los cobardes que lanzan rayos se quedaron atrás, dejando a sus compañeros siendo atacados para luego actuar como si fueran el último recurso?

Capitán. - ¡Silencio , abominación! - gritó el capitán mientras los guardias seguían disparándole

Adolfo. - haaaaaaa, ¿Yo soy la abominación aquí? ¿curioso no? Lo dice el unicornio colorido, con armadura homosexual, parlante - Le gritó al guardia mientras estaba detrás de un árbol cubriéndose de los unicornios

Los guardias se enojaron por el comentario y siguieron lanzándole bolas de energía hasta el punto en el que destruían todo a su paso. En un momento, una bola le impactó en el pecho tumbándolo, los guardias aprovecharon eso y le lanzaron más bolas, alzando nube de tierra. Cuando se detuvieron, la nube se disipó mostrando a Adolfo tirado en el suelo con sus brazos cubriéndose la cara y rodeado por un campo de fuerza de color gris. Cuando bajó los brazos, a los pocos segundos el campo se disipó como si fuera un pedazo de tela rajándose.

Adolfo. - Ajá ¿puedo hacer magia? este día se está poniendo cada vez mejor. - dijo con sarcasmo, se sacudió la tierra y se levantó como si nada. Los guardias miraban con terror como el humano se acercaba hacia ellos para acabar con lo que empezó

Él se acercó lentamente hacia ellos mientras buscaban como escapar. Le disparaban, le lanzaban cosas, intentaron de todo para evitar su avance, pero este solo los bloqueaba cubriéndose con los brazos (formando el escudo) y uno por uno iban cayendo, los golpeaba en la cabeza; les comprimía la armadura, haciendo que se asfixiaran; los agarraba y los arremetía contra el suelo; agarraba cosas tiradas por el suelo y los golpeaba. Hasta que solo quedaban él y el capitán. En el suelo se encontraban trozos de madera, partes de armaduras, charcos de sangre, algunos dientes, sin contar a los guardias tirados

El capitán trataba desesperadamente de alejarlo, le lanzaba bolas de energía que explotaban al impactar, le lanzaba carretas, árboles, bancas, etc. Pero este seguía caminando como si nada y bloqueaba cada ataque. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarró del cuerno, lo tomó por el cuello para levantarlo a la altura de su cara

Adolfo. - Les dije que no me molestaran - le metió dos golpes en el estomago y un cabezazo para luego soltarlo - agradece que no soy malo... los hubiera asesinado. -

El capitán estaba tirado en el suelo, cubriéndose el estomago con sus patas en posición fetal

Adolfo. - Lamento todo esto pero dije que no estoy de humor, no entiendo que está sucediendo aquí ¿de acuerdo? pero terminé aquí cuando debí haber muerto - tomó sus cosas y cuando estaba por salir, miró sus heridas y notó que sangraban mucho, de su maleta sacó un cinturón y lo usó para hacerse un torniquete en el brazo. No tenía nada para detener las hemorragias en el pecho u en el hombro (a menos que se hiciera un torniquete al estilo "Buggy el aceitoso") y solo se fue caminando hacia donde iba

A los pocos pasos llegaron 50 soldados, lo rodearon y le apuntaron con las lanzas y los cuernos. Este soltó sus cosas, puso sus manos detrás en su nuca y se arrodilló, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero no le gustaba dejar las cosas tan fácil

[Imagine el sonido de las trompetas reales]

después de que sonaron las trompetas llegó un carruaje dorado siendo jalado por unos pegasos, cuando "aterrizó" de él descendieron 2 ponis: uno tenía el mismo tamaño que él (tendría el mismo tamaño si no tuviera cuerno), su pelaje era blanco, su crin y cola tenían los colores de una aureola boreal que se movía solo, sus ojos eran de un color bordó un poco claro, tenía un collar dorado con una gema con forma de rombo y color morado, tenía una corona dorada con una gema igual a la de su collar, tenía unas especies de "zapatos" de oro en cada pata y tenía un sol en sus muslos.

El otro le llegaba hasta el codo, a diferencia del otro, era de colores oscuros, su pelaje era de color azul marino, su crin y cola eran de color azul rey con brillos y estaba rodeada de una especie de estela de un color trasparente, al igual que él otro, su crin y cola se movían solos, sus ojos eran de un color verde agua, tenía un collar azul oscuro con una media luna, una corona y los "zapatos" del mismo color que el collar y tenía una mancha más oscuro en sus muslos y una media luna en el centro

Adolfo. 'cuando las cosas no se pueden poner mejor, aparecen... que mierda voy a saber que son y quienes son esas yeguas' pensó al ver a las yeguas acercarse a él. Las dos pusieron una cara de sorpresa al verlo 'tomen una foto, dura más' - hola. - dijo con un porte serio

¿?. - ¿Un humano? - dijo la más grande aún con la cara de sorpresa y luego cambió a una sonrisa, la que hizo que Adolfo se confundiera - Traiganlo al castillo - Todos los guardias la miraron con duda, pero luego lo ataron de pies a cabeza y se llevaron sus cosas al carruaje

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza... nuevamente. Como dije, no ando con mucho tiempo pero hago lo mejor que puedo**

**PREGUNTA: **

**¿Cuál es tu vídeo juego favorito?**

**El mío es la colección completa del Half-Life**


End file.
